


Playing Dragons

by infinite_diversity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Tyrion, Handless and Noseless, House Lannister, It's cute nothing else, Lannister Boys, Teen Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_diversity/pseuds/infinite_diversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble about teen Jaime being followed around by baby Tyrion, requested by Irina (whywelovethelannisters.tumblr.com) for Jaime Lannister Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dragons

Seemingly out of nowhere, a high-pitched childish voice sounded through the corridor. “Jaime! Hey, Jaime! Can we play dragons again?”

Jaime rolled his eyes when he found the six-year-old peering out of the library door. Somehow, Tyrion always seemed to know where his big brother was, and more oft than not a yellow shock of hair would suddenly appear through a door just when Jaime passed by it. 

At the moment, Jaime was on his way to sword practice in the yard. He wasn’t looking forward to it. He loved sword fighting, but the squires he was made to fight were no match for the heir to Casterly Rock, and he almost felt sorry for beating them every time.

“We played dragons yesterday,” Jaime said, sounding a bit more annoyed than he’d intended.

Tyrion was used to worse things than an annoyed brother, and with a quick, careful glance up and down the wide corridor, he slipped out of the door he’d been standing in.

“How did you get in there anyway?”, Jaime asked, now mildly curious. “That’s the maesters’ library. It’s supposed to be locked.”

The little boy left the question unanswered and put on his usual slightly pained facial expression that begged Jaime not to tell anyone, particularly not their lord father.

“Whatever, little brother. I have to go fight stable boys now.”

“But Jaime…” Tyrion’s huge mismatched eyes grew even bigger as he looked up at his brother. He pulled something out of a pocket and held it up for Jaime to see.

It was a tiny dragon made of dark wood, with wings of bronze and red stones for eyes. Jaime sighed. He himself had gotten the toy for his fourteenth name day and secretly given it to Tyrion that same night. Tyrion loved dragons.

Sometimes it was fun playing with the little figures Tyrion had collected over time, but Jaime was getting sick of constantly being followed around. “Find someone else to play with. I’m going.”

Nobody else will play with me, Tyrion thought, but he’d learned long ago not to talk back like that. 

—-

Meanwhile, Jaime had defeated the second squire and wasn’t so much as out of breath yet. With the third one, he even tried helping the skinny boy by moving intentionally slowly, but it was of no use; he ended up on the hard ground of the Rock like the other two.

With an exasperated sigh Jaime let his sword fall to the ground. “My sister fights better than you,” he told the squires as they struggled back to their feet. She didn’t really, though. He had tried to give her secret lessons once, but all the touching and guiding her arms and legs in the right positions had ultimately resulted in a very different kind of lesson.

“Well would you look at that!”, one of the boys suddenly shouted and pointed in Jaime’s direction. The other two grinned, and Jaime spun around, only to see Tyrion standing a few yards behind him, his back against the grey stone wall.

Jaime wasn’t sure what made him angrier; the fact that Tyrion still hadn’t stopped following him wherever he went or the cruel laughter of the squires. All he knew was that he was angry. He picked up his sword again and strode towards the boys in four large, raging steps. They backed away, and before he’d reached them, they were running out through the gates, shouting obscenities at the Lannister brothers.

“I just -“, Tyrion started to say when Jaime turned around. “You!”, Jaime interrupted, walked back again and took the tiny boy by his linen shirt. He marched back inside the fortress so quickly Tyrion almost fell over his twisted little legs, but Jaime’s firm grip held him upright.

By the time they reached the wide corridor again though, Jaime’s rage had all but disappeared. He’d wanted to yell at his little brother, but somehow the sight of his huge apologetic eyes made him unable to bring himself to do so.

He let himself fall against the wall and slid down until he sat on the cold ground. “You’re not a dog, little brother,” Jaime sighed.

“I know, Jaime. I’m sorry.” Tyrion turned and started walking away. He never fought back, he just endured and then walked away like a kicked puppy, and that stirred Jaime’s rage again. They were lions. “Stay here, damn it!”

Obediently, Tyrion turned back around and awkwardly sat down next to Jaime.

“You fight well,” the little boy said carefully after a few seconds.

“You’re good at getting through locked doors,” Jaime said. “And they were no match for me.” 

“No one is a match for my big brother.”

“Still want to play dragons?”


End file.
